This invention relates generally to improvements in traction exerting equipment, as applicable to injured patients, and more particularly to precisely adjustable traction exerting equipment useful for fracture management.
Current bedside fracture management requires constant attention and maintenance of cumbersome and sometimes dangerous traction weights. Bedside fracture management technology has remained the same for decades, posing the same problems and patient care issues ongoing. Precise balance, alignment and adequate space are required to fulfill and maintain the delicate physician ordered parameters. Each fracture situation is unique, demanding a high level of attention and care. Natural in-bed patient movement, bedside nursing care, and patient transfer from one point to another are all restricted and encumbered by the use of weighted traction sandbags. As with the evolution of all technology, fracture management technology requires elevation to a new level of performance optimization.